Seeing Double
by ThisIsHollyx
Summary: It was arranged that Cameron Paige Montez and Miley Anne Bolton were never to meet....but it seem's that fate likes Gabriella and Troy too much but what's gonna happen when you mix twins,basketball,love and billon of camera's..you start seeing double!
1. Chapter 1: Never To Meet

seeing double chapter1-hey guy's here's my new story,hope you like it!-i don't own High School Musical if i did you could all have your own Zac's,Corbin's and Lucas'  


* * *

"Cameron Paige Montez –wake up right now!"

This certainly wasn't how 34 year old Gabriella Montez pictured her life-well not to be engaged and pregnant at the age of couldn't handle all the arguments and neither could her fiancé so they decided to split. Gabriella took one little pink bundle and he took the other, it was arranged that Cameron Paige Montez and Miley Anne Bolton were never to meet…

_**Meanwhile**_

"Miley time to get up!"

She got up yawning

"I'm up, I'm up!"

She brushed her hair and put on her juicy sweatpants and jacket, grabbed her I-pod and headed down to the kitchen.

"Morning Marie"

"Morning Miley"

14 year old Miley sat at the island in her kitchen where her maid Marie had set out some sugar and lemon pancakes. Most thought she would have syrup or maybe even chocolate sauce but she hated both of them, since her trip to England lemon pancakes were her favourite.

"Where's dad?"

"Miley Anne Bolton-don't talk with your mouth open!"

"Sowy"

Marie raised her eyebrow and Miley swallowed.

"Sorry"

"Much better-besides where do you think he is?"

She rolled her eyes and walked down to her outside basketball court. She had two, an inside and an outside one. Well with your dad a famous basket ball star,what do you expect?

"Hey dad"

"Hey miles – fancy a shot?"

He got ready to throw the ball to scrunched up her nose.

"Neh I'm good"

Troy shrugged and through the ball in the net, it was a perfect shot like always. She tipped her head to the side.

"Dad-what was mum like?"

He looked at her

"What brought this on?"

"Dad –I'm 14 how long do you expect me to believe that a stalk left me on your basketball court?-I mean come on"

Troy sighed and looked up to the sky he saw it coming he just didn't want to think about it.

"Miles we've talked about this"

"No we haven't dad!"

He sighed again.

"Miley your mother was a wonderful women-she was caring, fun and had the voice of an angel."

He looked at the basketball trying to contain his tears.

"Sounds like you really loved her"

His head snapped up to meet hers.

"Yeah, I really did"

**_Meanwhile……_**

"So mum are you coming to my basketball match tomorrow night?"

Cameron asked hopefully.

"Of course I am sweetie"

"Great"

She smiled. A smile like that used to make Gabriella melt ,but now all it did was bring back the past and cause hurt.

"You are so much like your dad."

She looked up from her sugar and lemon pancakes.

"Mom I don't wanna be anything like the guy-he left you I'll never forgive him"

Gabriella sighed-this is what she didn't want to happen.

"Cammy you're father didn't leave me –I left him."

"What?"

"Cammy sit down and I'll start from the beginning."

* * *

hey so...that's the first chapter,pwetty pwease could you review,it would make my press the little blue button(everybody Say's it's purple..i mean come on-IT'S BLUE!....anyway thanks

Hollsx

xmomoxashxzanessax226

you all had a nice Christmas,a good new year and if anybody has any good stories or wants to brag....I'm all ears :)

Toodles......


	2. Chapter 2: The Floorboard

seeing double chapter2-hey guy's thanks for all the alerty things and I'm dedicating this chapter to polkadotts15 for being the first reviewer and only she has a hint to what is going to happen muhaaaa!...giggle giggle

* * *

"your father and I met at a ski lodge in colerado-we got picked for karaoke-I never thought that I'd see him again but then my mum got transferred to Alberqurke we fell in love but when senior year came around I got picked for a program at Stanford and your father turned down a scholarship offer from U of A to be…"

She looked at her mother

"he did that-why did he do that?"

"will you let me finish please?"

"sorry"

Gabriella sighed and started the story again.

"so he ditched U of A to go to Berklee to be with me- it was great especially when he proposed,but then I found out I was pregnant,we both had to get jobs-9 months later i…"

Gabriella stopped but Cameron was still listening intently.

"I had two beautiful girls-you and Miley"

She looked down-tears rolling down her face.

"we agreed that I'd take you and your father would take Miley,I've not seen them since."

Cameron's eyes were streaming and she was shaking her head.

"no,no,no".

She ran upstairs to her room,locked the door and pulled out an old picture of her mom and dad from under the floorboards,where she kept all her special things and hugged it.

"I'm so sorry dad,I'm so sorry"

She slid down the floor,still crying till she reached her soft carpet,she fell back against the door and just closed the eyes trying to block out everything going on in the present.

_Meanwhile…_

"dad!,why didn't you chase after mom,we could still be living as a happy family,you,mum,Cameron and I.

His head snapped to meet hers.

"you know about Cameron?"

Miley nodded

"I was looking through your old room when I stopped at grandma's-I found your journal."

He sighed,

"come on miles-I've got something to show you."

He lead her over to the car and drove over to his mums.

"hi mum-bye mum!"

hi grandma-bye grandma!"

They both ran up the stairs past a puzzled Mrs Bolton, Troy pushed open the white door that lead into his bedroom,it hadn't changed walls were still white,the carpet red and pictures of Troy growing up scattered around,not to mention the hundreds of posters of basketball stars littering the wall by his bed and lifted up rugs where there was a box in the floor.

"I still don't get why you have that".

Troy coughed and went a light shade of pink

"that's erm where I kept all of my teenage boy stuff and the stuff given out in health class-you know so grandma couldn't find it."

She went a bit pink as well.

"oh…"

He reached I the box and pulled out a teddy-Miley raised her eyebrow,troy put his hands up as if he was innocent and shook his head,grinning to himself.

"don't ask"

He reached out further in his board and pulled out two placed them on the bed .Cameron picked it them up and pretended to blow on them.

"what are you doing?" troy asked

"I've always wanted to do that"

"OK" he looked at her weirdly.

" it's what they do on all the old films dad-keep up"

"huh?"

"when they find something old,they blow on it-causes effect."

"I'm not that old"

"whatever you say dad-wait what's this?"

She carried on

"East High yearbook?"

"uh-huh"

"what's this one"

Troy jerked his heads up

"turned it over"

Her breath hitched

"Troyella?"

"it means Troy and …."

"yeah –I get it"

He got and sat on the bed behind her so that her head was on his chest.

"she's so pretty"

Troy nodded

"you take after her you know…"

She shook her head

"I'm not-I'm ugly not to mention I'm a geek"

Troy frowned searching his daughters face

"Miley- what's got into you-your smart,beautiful,sweet and so much more,why can't you see that,you don't need half that gunk that you put on your face".

She looked down

"dad-why did mom leave…"

* * *

Thanks for reading,please review! :)


	3. Chapter 3: Flu and Popcorn

"mom we're going to be late!"

Gabi rolled her eyes-she had been ready for the past hour but Cameron had been messing around . they were getting ready for the big basketball game. they had managed to get two tickets from a friend at work who now had the flu and was stuck watching the game at home .They got into the car and drove towards the stadium with Jonas Brothers blaring the whole way and Gabi rolling her eyes every time Cameron changed the CD back to burning up' -while she sang along Gabi got teary eyed –it was a perfect mixture of Troy's voice and hers .

"mom i'll go get some popcorn while you get the seats"

"OK Cameron keep your phone on"

Cameron nodded and walked towards the popcorn stand and ordered a drink and a large popcorn.a roar of paparazzi and bodyguards came through the stadiums restaurant.

"over here miss Bolton"

She smiled appreciatively at Joe and Lars.

Miley looked round to try and see what all the havoc was about but then they guy on the stand handed her drink and her popcorn ,as she made her way back to the seats she walked straight into a very large man in a black suit.

"ahhhhhhhh!"

She fell to the ground and banged her head on the floor-then everything went black.

_Meanwhile with Gabi...._

She looked at her watch for the sixth time in twenty minutes,surely Cameron should be done by now,she looked up to the timer,the game didn't start for another 40 minutes so Gabi just waited...

_Meanwhile with Cameron_

Cameron could see some big people a guy and a teenage girl were looking at a laptop which was sat on the table,the girl glanced over at Cameron.

"she's up!"

She ran towards Cameron her light brown hair flowing behind her.

"hey you're awake i'm so sorry but Lars was trying to protect me he thought you were coming after me-but then i realised you couldn't see me but you know you shouldn't order large popcorn there's way to many calories and.."

The man chuckled and came over

"don't scare her sweetheart"

She looked up into his eyes-the electric blue stared back at her,they matched hers,he smiled and shook her hand.

"hi i'm Troy and this is my daughter Miley"

"my name is Cameron"

"can i get you anything?"

She shook her head

"no i'm OK-wait what about my mom"

Troy turned around and grabbed the sidekick off the side table and handed it to her.

"do you know your mums number?"

"er yea"

She took the phone and dialled the number.

" is that you sweetheart,where are you? –the games going to start soon"

"er hi mom erm.i'm in.."

She covered the phone with her hand

"where are we?"

"just tell her to come to box 2"

"erm mom,can you come to box 2"

Gabriella looked up to where all the boxes were-box 2 was the biggest easily,Gabriella frowned

"box 2 –are you sure honey?"

"yep i'll see you soon mum"

Gabriella looked at her phone,flipped it shut and made her way down to the box.

"box 2,2,2,2,"

She muttered under her breath,she turned corner after corner but you couldn't tell they all looked the front of her was two large glass doors with two rather large men .One of them took off his glasses and looked down at her, she was a lot smaller than him.

"may i help you miss?"

" i'm looking for my daughter"

"it's all right Larry-she's with me"

Larry grumbled and moved aside.

"is Cameron okay...wait Troy?"

Troy squinted his eyes-she hadn't changed much but he still had trouble realising who she was but he recognised her voice.

"Gabriella?"

* * *

ooh so they have finally met,i'm thinking about deleting What A Life,Alexis Texas and DCI Adoption so do you guy's think that it's a good idea for me to start fresh or if i should keep them(i like hopelessly devoted and who i am) and thanks for the alerts!

holls

xmomoxashxzanessax226


	4. Chapter 4: Time To Face The Music

Seeing Double chapter 4-two chapters in one morning-lucky you! hopefully the next chapter will be up in the next few day's.

* * *

"Gabriella-what are you doing here?"

"erm,i coming to pick up Cameron"

She said it more like a question than a answer.

"why are you..oh god"

Troy's face dawned as the realisation hit him.

"oh my god Cameron,Cameron,Miley oh god"

Gabriella was watching him amusingly because the bodyguards were mimicking him behind him

"Troy your rambling" He carried on

"we said that this would never happen that we would never go in some parent trap typa thing"

"TROY!"

He stopped and composed himself.

"right sorry come on it's time to face the music"**(lol x factor)**

Gabriella followed Troy into the fancy box,there was a long couch stretching by the window with a catering cart behind and fluffy pillows either side lay the two girls .Gabi and Troy stood by the tears glistened in Gabi's eyes she never thought this day would come.

"no way is Chad Michael Murry fitter than Joe Jonas!"

Cameron looked at her

"hello he is so cute!"

Miley rolled her eyes

"so what...doesn't mean he's fit"

Miley pointed back.

Troy turned to Gabriella he was a bit embarrassed to have witnessed this conservation. She turned to him

"does this scare you?"

Troy looked at her like she was crazy up the wall.

"doesn't it scare you!?"

Gabriella shook her head laughing at the same smiled that was one of the reasons why Troy Bolton loved Gabriella Montez...well he never really stopped..wait what!

when she laughed he didn't have to worry about anything else.

"hello Troy..anybody there?"

He looked at her

"huh?"

"you zoned out"

He re-composed himself

"oh sorry"

She smiled

"No-problem"

"hey why don't you stay here,i gotta get to the game"

"the game?"

"erm..yea,i'm captain"

Gabriella's eyes widened

"but i thought that you were playing for Chicago!"

She exclaimed ,Troy nodded his head

"i was but then i got transferred-we should get coffee sometime, i really gotta go bye Gabs bye Girls!"

"Bye dad"

"Bye Mr. Bolton"(the girls don't know yet)

Troy ran all the way from the box to the locker rooms-he was already dressed and ready. He went and stood next to his locker,the one next was empty.

"hello boys-great game last week,let's hope we can do the same today-why hello Mr. Danforth how nice of you to join us."

Troy chuckled and Chad whispered something not very nice under his breath and took his place.

* * *

hhmmm...what's gonna happen when you mix twins,basketball,love and billions of camera's..you start seeing double!-how cool is that! i added it too the summary now!


	5. Chapter 5: The Game

Oops sorry I forgot to put a disclaimer on Our Long Waited miracle,i was intending to update this first but I wasn't in the mood to write this and after a good old cry at Hannah Montana(the one where Miley sing s about her mum-I've never cried at it before)I'm ready and roaring to go!

* * *

"Hello and welcome to the SDFF-Tonight we have the Tennessee tigers against the California Knight's it going to be a close game - who will lead the teams to victory James Jackson or Troy Bolton, oh it's going to be a close call, there's the buzzer and the team's are on the court for the Tigers we have..."

Cameron was waiting for the TV to show Troy's name

Tigers:

4. MANE

19. - BUSH

10.-BLAIR

13.-JACKSON

18. CRAWFORD

BENCH -21 LEE

-25 STEWART

Knights:

14. BOLTON

8. DANFORTH

6 JONES

9 COOPER

12. MIKES

BENCH -16. RUSSO

-22. HALLIWELL

_**Cameron's POV**_

Wait...troy's jersey is 14, Troy Bolton...it sounds really familiar, oh I'll have to ask mum after the game.

_**No-one's POV**_

Miley walked over to the window at the front of the box-through the window you could see the court where all the players were warming up, they were running in circles and dribbling they ran into the line and two at a time and threw the ball through the net, well on the Knight's side they were on the Tiger's side they were...well nobody was really sure what they were doing but they were all in a circle.

Miley pressed a button and the screen in front of her and a large glass window came down-technology these day's hey.

Cameron walked over to Miley and handed her some popcorn, they sat down on the sofa and started to watch the game, Cameron was watching intently gasping at every turn dribble and shot- she was loving this...but Miley not so much, she was sat filing her nails and playing on her sidekick, she had been to hundreds of games and watched her dad play hundreds of times, it seemed a chore by now.

Troy ran down the court and passed to his teammate Mikes, Mikes passed to Chad and then Chad passed back to Troy. A tiger came up close to Troy while the rest of the tigers defended Troy's teammates, Troy lifted his arm to reach the net better but the tiger pushed him down. He bashed his head on the floor...

To be continued.....

* * *

Ok I really didn't like this chapter but I needed a really little filler-the next chapter will be much, much better...promise-no idea when i will update next so no promises.

Toodles,

Holly x

Xmomoxashxzanessax226


	6. Chapter 6: Left To Fate

Sorry I've not updated in a while-I'm going to bore you with some useless excuse though in my defence i thought i had put chapter 5 up...

* * *

"Dad!"

Miley shouted, she ran out of the room with Gabriella and Cameron running behind her. She raced past all the paparazzi and security guards to where her dad was lying in the middle of the court. Cameron hung back slightly not wanting everybody in the gym looking at her .It was different when she was playing-usually it would just be people from school but here it was a full stadium of people not to mention the hundreds watching back on TV. She took a deep breath then looked behind to her mom for strength-but there was nobody there, she turned round confused but from the corner of her eye she saw her mom kneeling beside Troy.

Cameron ran next to where Miley was standing, and pulled her in for a hug, Miley clung to her crying. The gym was quiet; the squeaking from the player's shoes had come to a stop and the audience sitting forward in their seats. They moved backward to allow the paramedics in, it became too much for Miley and she ran out. Gabriella looked between the two not being able to decide between her daughter and the man she wasn't sure she ever stopped loving. Cameron saw her mom hesitate and ran after Miley running round the twisted corridors checking the most likely places such as their VIP box, the bathrooms and locker rooms, she was running towards the exit when she saw a teenage girl sitting in the cafeteria her head in hands, approaching her slowly she pulled a chair opposite.

"You okay?"

Miley lifted her head up; Cameron passed her a napkin to wipe her face on, she smiled graciously, she pulled her Cell phone out of her bag, glancing at the screen a moment she threw it against the wall. Cameron was speechless

"What was wrong with the phone!?"

Cameron asked her voice high.

"Battery's dead..." Miley replied solemnly

Cameron looked at her mad. She pulled her old brick out of her pocket and handed it to her.

"You can borrow mine-you know to let your mom know that you're ok"

Miley took a deep breath

"I-er don't have a mom-well I'm not too sure anymore."

Miley had always felt that she was never good enough, and perhaps if she had nice make-up and clothes she would be able to be pretty, then maybe her mom would come home. Cameron just looked really confused. Miley reached into her bag and pulled out a Red book with a white fourteen on the front, she pushed it in Cameron's direction. Cameron flicked her finger through to a thicker page with a photo in the middle, the same one her mother had gave her many years ago. Troy hadn't changed much, her thoughts all over the place-she looked up at Miley to see if there was something missing. Miley gazed up into them.

"Turn the page"

She whispered her tears making her throat croaky.

_It's so hard-I don't know if I'll ever see Cameron again, but I can't live here any longer-it's not Gabriella's fault, I've grown up since the twins and she's stayed the most wonderful women on earth. I haven't told her about the offer yet...I know she's strong but this is too much even for her._

Cameron looked up at her- she could suddenly see the similarities between them. They were invisible to the unknown, but now they were as clear as day.

"So your dad and my mom were together and had..."

"Twins...Yea" Miley said breathlessly she looked up worried and unsure what Cameron was going to say.

Cameron took a step forward and hugged Miley.

Sisters now together but the fate of their father, still unknown.

* * *

Ok so i liked that chapter more- I think my writing style has changed... I've written a new story (not uploaded yet...). It's to do with Troy and Gabriella meeting in High school and yea...(not going to spoil it). Please review i don't get many :(.


End file.
